


Cold

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for norsekink, "exiled Loki seeks Tony Stark's help/money/resources".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

"Do that thing again," Stark says, eyes narrowed, leaning back on his elbows on the bed.

Loki smiles enticingly and creates a circle of cold energy between his fingers, turning and twisting it as it changes from blue to white to azure.

Stark's utterly riveted, eyes glued to Loki's hands. "Fascinating," he says.

Loki hums in agreement, letting the energy run warmer, changing the color to a pale orange. Stark continues to stare, lips slightly parted, eyes wide, until Loki lets the circle turn into a flat surface, like a glove, enveloping the tips of his fingers and reaches for Stark's chest. He doesn't touch the skin, but he lets the echoes, the aftereffects of temperature, get close enough for Stark to feel.

"This, this is just atmospheric altering," Stark says, lying back, now, breathing heavy, eyes still devouring Loki's fingers. "On micro scale. The output mechanism is obvious but what's the source? How are you rerouting this?"

Loki has no idea what he means and no real interest in finding out. He runs his hand down Stark's chest, slowly, down his stomach, turning the temperature up as he goes, until his fingers glow a rosy red and he touches below Stark's navel. His hand dips lower, under the sheet covering Stark's lower body, and Stark chokes on a moan, his eyes squeezed shut.

Loki grabs Stark's face with his other hand, forces their eyes to meet, and smiles. "Money."

Stark nods frantically, "Whatever you want."

Loki's hand grabs the base of Stark's cock. "Your contacts at S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"We can talk about that," Stark agrees, hand finding Loki's arm and gripping hard.

"Excellent," Loki says, bending down and licking Stark's lips, sucking on his tongue.

Stark screams into his mouth as Loki finally makes him orgasm, keeping his fingers hovering lightly over Stark's cock, emitting warm echoes, even after he's spent. It makes Stark bite his lip, squeeze his eyes shut again, a tear running down one cheek, but he doesn't tell Loki to stop.

Loki has a good feeling about this.


End file.
